wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Steel
* super hyperactive, kind of childlike?? easily distracted (he has high functioning adhd) * bad mood swings. super peppy one moment but can get easily discouraged by taunts or defeats * he talks WAY louder than necessary, sometimes its borderline yelling (he doesnt realize it) * is a himbo * very tenderhearted and supportive of his buds * hopeless romantic and is actually very tender and sweet behind closed doors,, hes snuggly when hes calm * thinks hes the most handsome lad in the room UNTIL descry walks in * his outlet for all his pent up energy is definitely playing volleyball * he doesn't realize how strong he is and can sometimes crush others with hugs or handshakes * literally CANNOT sit still to save his life * sometimes his energy crashes and he gets super duper sleepy and floppy * his stomach is an endless void. he is always hungry. that food in your hand? gone. steel ate it. * will literally go absolutely unhinged and feral for any kind of meat. this man will eat ALL the meats history * Steel was born in the Night Kingdom to his NightWing mother Runescape, and his SandWing father Drought. Both of his parents were very young when they began their relationship, and Steel was not a planned dragonet. Regardless, Runescape realized her responsibility as a parent and wanted to make the best for her son. Drought was unsure of his position as a father, but agreed with Runescape. Drought and Runescape mutually agreed to split up, but to be there for their son. * Steel spent a lot of time between homes, spending some time in the Kingdom of Sand with Drought, and some in the Night Kingdom with Runescape. He enjoyed being with both his parents, who both loved him very much. * When Steel was a year and a half old, Runescape remarried to a NightWing named Keensight. She became very close with Steel, and Steel easily accepted her as a new part of his family. Meanwhile, Drought began nurturing a love for sports in his son. Time spent in the Kingdom of Sand was spent playing volleyball with Drought and his new girlfriend, Rabbit. Steel loved Rabbit as well, and was thrilled when she announced she and Drought were expecting eggs. * By the time Steel was five, he was teaching his half siblings (Jackalope and Hare) to play volleyball. All three of them eventually became a part of a local group of SandWing volleyball players, and had games at the Scorpion Den weekly. Steel kept up his passion even while he attended Jade Mountain. At school he met Descry, who would eventually become his volleyball team's setter. * Since he turned seven, Steel decided to move out of his mother's home and bought a small house by the coast, where he hosts his own games of beach volleyball with his club, the Owls. Steel is called the ace of his team, and is an incredibly powerful spiker. Steel grew even closer with Descry, and developed feelings for him. relationships Descry - Steel's closest friend and probably one of the only dragons who understands him the most, on a deep, fundamental level. Having known each other since they were dragonets, they trust each other the most. Steel is Descry's self-proclaimed best friend and the setter for his volleyball team. As they've both matured (if you're Steel you've only matured physically) they've become even better friends, despite how different they are. Steel has complicated feelings about Descry, feelings that have gone from feelings of companionship to warm, fuzzy, romantic feelings. Steel isn't the type to deal with emotions like this. He'd rather keep them hidden until they inevitably explode out of him all at once in ten-thousand proclamations of undying love and dedication. Ginger - Steel is like an older brother to Ginger, and enjoys mentoring him on volleyball, even when he forgets what he teaches him and is subsequently beaten by him because he uses the skills Steel taught him. They enjoy hanging out together and getting into antics that they probably should not be getting into. Everlasting - A passionate rivalry defines his relationship with this equally ornery dragon. They butt heads constantly over rules and games and losses and essentially anything that one could possibly argue over. Steel would rather not spend time with someone as "negative" as Everlasting. Cinnamon Sugar - According to Steel, Cinnamon is "absolutely unbearable" and a "pain". Granted, he owes his annoyance to Cinnamon's constant bragging and his habit of being protective over Everlasting. Steel waits patiently for the day he can obliterate that twink in an volleyball game. Runescape - Steel has a positive but fragile relationship with his mother. Steel thinks that his mother believes that he loves his father more than he loves her, but Steel always makes time to reassure her that that isn't true. Runescape passed on her empathetic personality on to her son. Steel does feel that he has a closer relationship with his father than he does with his mother, and perhaps it's the guilt that keeps him from connecting with her properly. Drought - He is very close with his father, and has the most in common with him. It was Drought who introduced Steel to volleyball and hooked him on the sport. Steel's love for his father helps Drought forget about any doubts he had about being a father. Steel gets his passion and hyperactivity from his scatterbrained old man. Keensight - He absolutely adores his stepmother, who shares his excitable personality and positive attitude. She enjoys painting portraits of him and his mother in her free time, and buying little trinkets to surprise Steel with after a winning game. Rabbit - His competitive attitude matches Rabbit's perfectly. He loves nothing more than a good wild game with her and his half siblings. She takes him to see big league games and is always there for her favorite stepson. Jackalope - Steel passed on his competitive qualities to his wily younger brother, who is shaping up to be a powerful spiker like he is. Steel nurtures those skills, and he and Jackalope both strive for the best they can be. Hare - Hare is a little meeker than her brother, but has a keen mind when it comes to game strategy. Steel isn't the best at relating with her because of her less zealous personality, but he loves her all the same. He makes sure to let her know that being a coach is just as important as being a player.Category:Content (Morrowsight.the.nightwing) Category:SandWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Athlete)